Ich mag Elben
by Dairyu
Summary: Ein Elb, ein Nazgul und Sauron persoenlich koennen eine nette Mischung ergeben. Fragt sich nur, ob der Elb das auch so sieht.


Autorin: Heru   
Genre: Nonsens/Humor   
Rating: PG   
Inhalt: Ein Elb, ein Nazgûl und Sauron persönlich können eine "nette Mischung" ergeben. Fragt sich nur, ob der Elb das auch so sieht. ;)   
Disclaimer: Hier hat mich mal wieder der Schalk geritten; Tolkien möge mir verzeihen.

"Ich mag Elben"

Über dem Lande Mordor hielt sich seit Wochen hartnäckig eine dichte Wolkendecke, in der sich Blitz und Donner jagten; und der Orodruin grollte mit dem Donner um die Wette, sein Flammenherz pulsierte und versetzte die Erde in Schwingungen. 

Perfekte Voraussetzungen also für ein perfektes Leben im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohen. Den weitaus längsten warf dabei das Domizil des Dunklen Herrschers; bezeichnenderweise Dunkler Turm genannt. (Der Überlieferung nach ging man in Mordor schon immer recht sparsam mit den Eigenschaftsworten um. Man zeigte übrigens auch wenig Raffinesse, wenn es um die Abwandlung der Eigenschaftswörter ging, aber das nur am Rande.) Dieses Bauwerk ragte in den Himmel und verschwand beinahe in den düsteren Wolken. Ein greller Blitz erhellte den schwarzen Stein aus dem man den Turm des Dunklen Herrschers erbaut hatte. Denn selbst in Mordor war man sich bewusst, dass ein schlechter Ruf sehr gut durch reine Äußerlichkeiten erworben werden konnte. 

Aber wenden wir uns den Geschehnissen im Inneren dieser imposanten Festung zu, die uns geradewegs in die Spitze Barad-dûrs führen. Dort oben befindet sich der Thronsaal des Dunklen Herrschers, der sich damals noch einer gewissen Gestalthaftigkeit erfreuen konnte und deshalb Verwendung für einen Herrschersitz hatte. Auf eben diesem saß Sauron nun und warf einen mehr oder weniger gelangweilten Blick auf Nazgûl Nr. 1 – oder war es zwei? er konnte sie schlecht auseinander halten – und einen etwas interessierteren auf den Elb, der neben dem Ringgeist ausharrte. 

Vor dem Thron lauerten drei Orks, die die ehrenvolle Aufgabe (oder das Pech) hatten die persönlichen Diener des Dunklen Herrschers zu sein. 

Halbherzig lauschte Sauron den Worten des Nazgûl, der sich – wie üblich, und deshalb handelte es sich tatsächlich um Nr. 1 – in einer ausschweifenden Begrüßung erging, bevor er zum Wesentlichen kam. 

"Der Elb hier stammt aus Eregion, mein Gebieter. Euer Eroberungsfeldzug hat dankenswerter Weise noch einige übriggelassen und ..." 

Der Nazgûl hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und den Kriegsführungsstil des Chefs erwähnen – auch wenn es noch so wohlwollend gemeint war. Sauron war sehr empfindlich in solchen Sachen und bekam schnell etwas in den falschen Hals, was zu Unannehmlichkeiten führen konnte. 

Zum Glück war die vermummte Gestalt auf dem Thron in diesem Moment mit der eingehenden Betrachtung des Gefangenen beschäftigt und tat die Worte ihres Dieners mit einem Schnauben ab. 

Der Nazgûl ergriff die Gelegenheit beim sprichwörtlichen Zopfe und beeilte sich zu sagen: "Ich bin überzeugt, dass er Eurer Wohlwollen findet, mein Gebieter." 

"N u n ..." 

Sauron zog das Wort alarmierend in die Länge und klang zwei Oktaven tiefer als gewöhnlich. Die Orks sahen sich an. Der erste duckte sich und kroch in die Schatten der Halle davon, der zweite folgte, dann der dritte. Sie alle wollten ihre Haut retten, denn wenn Sauron redete, als hätte er mal wieder zuviel Orodruin-Asche inhaliert, dann war äußerste Vorsicht geboten, wenn man nicht gleichfalls zu Asche werden wollte. 

Ein wenig blasiert sah der Elb sich um. Es gab nichts Unhöflicheres, als sich ungebeten vom Thron eines Herrschers zu entfernen, stellte er fest. Aber was konnte man von Orks schon erwarten! Kein Benehmen, die Banausen. 

Der Nazgûl raschelte leise mit seinen dunklen Gewändern. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr unbehaglich. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, den erstbesten Elb, der dumm genug war, einen Nazgûl nach dem Weg zu fragen, kurzerhand mitzunehmen – auch wenn der besagte Elb ein Prachtexemplar seiner Art war. Die Blonden zeigten sich immer sehr kooperativ und sie jammerten nicht allzuviel, sollte man sie aus Versehen etwas zu hart anfassen; der einzige Nachteil waren die hässlichen blauen Flecken. Aber die Blonden waren irgendwie auch die Kompliziertesten, seelisch gesehen. Ein falsches Wort und es zeigte sich, wie nah sie am Wasser gebaut hatten. Verheult waren sie nun wirklich nicht mehr schön und da Sauron Wert auf Ästhetik legte, war man als unsensibler Ringgeist besser vorsichtig, wenn man es sich mit dem Chef nicht verscherzen wollte. 

"N u n ..." 

Der Nazgûl seufzte im Stillen. Sauron neigte manchmal zu theatralischen Wiederholungen. Aber das konnte man in Kauf nehmen, wenn sie nicht zu seinen legendären Wutanfällen führten. Dieses Mal schien das Glück dem Ringgeist allerdings hold zu sein, denn Sauron lehnte sich auf seinem Thron zurück. 

"Der Bursche sieht recht ordentlich aus", meinte er. "Wenn auch ein wenig – dürr." 

"Zart, mein Gebieter", wagte der Nazgûl erleichtert einzuwerfen. "Sehr zart. Betrachtet die feinen Glieder und die schimmernde Haut, die wohlgeformten Muskeln, das delikate Gesicht und ..." 

Bevor der Ringgeist sich in Begeisterung reden konnte, schnitt ihm Sauron mit einer unwirschen Geste das Wort ab. 

"Zart", brummte der Dunkle Herrscher. Und dann lachte er schallend. 

Die Orks zwischen den Säulen machten sich noch ein wenig kleiner, während der Nazgûl seine Gewänder wieder in Ordnung zu bringen versuchte, die Saurons Heiterkeitsausbruch samt Hitzeschwall durcheinander gewirbelt hatte. 

"Meinetwegen", grollte Sauron erheitert. "Letztendlich erfüllen sie alle ihren Zweck. Lass den hier in der üblichen Weise vorbereiten und dann in mein Gemach bringen. Er ist vermutlich nicht besser oder schlechter als die anderen und ich werde mein Vergnügen haben." 

"Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Gebieter!" 

Der Nazgûl verneigte sich und gab dem Elb einen Stoß in die Rippen. An dem war das schicksalhafte Gespräch offensichtlich spurlos vorübergegangen, denn er protestierte mit keinem Piep, als er etwas unsanft aus der Halle bugsiert wurde. 

Auch gut, dachte der Ringgeist zufrieden. Deswegen waren die Blonden ja so beliebt: Brauchbar, aber nicht allzu helle. 

Die beiden hatten die Tür schon fast erreicht, als sich Sauron noch einmal mit dröhnender Stimme zu Wort meldete. 

"Ach ja. Und vergiss diesmal nicht, ihn ordentlich durchbraten zu lassen. Die Burschen sind zäher als erlaubt, und mein Gebiss ist nicht mehr das jüngste."

Heru im Mai 2005

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich blonden Elben nicht eben freundschaftlich verbunden bin? ;)


End file.
